A Moment Like This
by Angel of Music 111
Summary: Song-fic Based off of Kelly Clarkson's song A moment like this. A/J fluff cute. stats off when Jasper meets Alice. R&R suck at summaries. Really good. one-shot. formally known as Alice-Hale-96
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own twilight or Kelly Clarkson let alone "A moment like this" song is in bold.**

Alice P.O.V. (takes place after Jasper decided to leave Peter and Charlotte)

I was sitting in a little cafe when it hit me. I could never get use to the out of body feeling when I have a vision. There were flashes before my eyes. Of a family in Washington. Two couples, and a man with bronze hair. But the odd thing was not that we were all laughing together, but there was a man next to me with his hands around my waist. He had blonde hair, a southern accent, and a lot of bite marks like he got bit multiple times. I got out of my vision and was comforted by the fact I might find love.

-The day where Jasper met Alice-

Jasper P.O.V.

I was very wary of everyone in this town. I was still not use to being in the sunlight. As I was about to walk into a little diner someone came out a pulled me by the arm into an abandoned part of the park her eyes were gold.

**What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now. **

She said " Do you have any idea how long you kept me waiting?" Of course I apologized. And she told me about herself, and her power.

**A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. **

After I told her about myself and my power. She took my hands a looked into my eyes for what seemed eternity. Then she leaned in and kissed me. She actually kissed me.

**Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake...** **Can we make the dream last forever? **

**And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this. **

She told me that we were going to be in a family. She told me about the Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. And their peculiar diet. That's why she had gold eye she ate from animals.

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. **

-When Alice and Jasper meets the Cullens (Still Jasper's P.O.V.)

Apparently Alice didn't get a vision that all the Cullen boys were out hunting so we scared Esme and Rosalie pretty badly. But as soon as Carlisle came home we straightened everything out. We moved Edward's things back.

**The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this... **

-When the Cullens move to Forks (Jasper's P.O.V.)-

We are currently moving to Forks Washington. This is the second time they are going, and it is Alice and my first time. We were told they have a treaty with the local tribe and we cannot go on their lands.

**Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. **

-After Reneesmee is born and Bella is a vampire (Jasper's P.O.V)-

I look around to see Carlisle and Esme, my two parents in every way but blood. Emmett and Rosalie, my brother and sister. Edward and Bella the newest couple who can go through anything. I mean I believe Edward is an idiot why would he leave the love of his existence , but the reason I know that they can go through everything is because of their child Renessmee. Then my eyes land on the love of my life, Alice. We sitting around laughing. And to think this wouldn't have happened if Maria didn't change me or if I didn't leave Peter and Charlotte to go on my own.


	2. AN imporant

**I promised my self I would never post one of these. I'm sorry to say.... I sacred you didn't I. i have some important things to say. First let me say i am thinking about changing my pen name.**

**- Ochiai's story-** the updates will not be slow I'm sorry I'm a slow typer.

**- A moment like this-** I'm going to move this story to a folder that is going to be filled with one shots. so later on if you can't find the story look under a title _________ one shots

**- Colors of the wind-** so sorry i have not been updating. i am a really slow typer. and I'm adding a line to the summary what are the voultri after her.

**And everybody look up my best friends story SNOW DRAGON by MUSIC OF THE NIGHT 999**

**Formally known as Alice-Hale-96**


End file.
